Lección de Piano
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: One Shot! (Spoiler del capítulo 170 del Manga) Volver a tocar el piano le trajo a Momo nostalgias de su niñez. Las melodías que solía tocar de niña vuelven a su mente y se deja llevar por ellas. Siendo testigo de la música de Momo, Todoroki se convierte en su alumno de piano (TodoMomo)


**Lección de Piano**

Ikhny Shy

 **AN:** Esta historia contiene **spoilers** de los capítulos **170** en adelante (del manga) donde se desarrolla el Festival Cultural.

No recuerdo donde ensayaba la banda, pero para conveniencia de esta historia, los haremos ensayar en la sala común de High Alliance.

Kyoka dio por terminado el ensayo y todos se alegraron de poder al fin descansar. Momo observó el teclado con algo de nostalgia; no era igual que el piano que ella solía tocar de niña, las teclas de este instrumento eran más suaves al tacto y más sensibles al presionar las notas, además la música que estaban ensayando estaba muy lejos de las melodías que ella solía practicar en su casa. No se quejaba, también le gustaba la canción que su amiga les estaba enseñando, es sólo que…

Sus dedos se deslizaron delicadamente sobre las teclas blancas y negras, acariciándolas mientras su mente se sumergía en un recuerdo lejano. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tocaba, hacerlo nuevamente le traía la necesidad de volver a escuchar esas canciones que le había costado arrancar del imponente instrumento que quedó en su casa. Miró a su alrededor, la sala común estaba vacía. Se había perdido tanto en el recuerdo, que no advirtió cuando se fueron los otros. Sonrió más decidida y acomodándose en su asiento, estiró sus dedos preparándose para comenzar.

Inhaló aire profundamente, levantó levemente las manos y comenzó a tocar. Cerró los ojos, al oír las primeras notas, imaginando que estaba en la sala de música de la mansión, sola, dejándose llevar por una melodía conocida, que practicó incansablemente hasta la perfección. Sus dedos conocían el camino entre el conjunto de teclas y presionaban con delicadeza o intensidad según la necesidad de la canción. La música la invadió, sintió su pecho hincharse de emoción y su piel erizarse por el impacto de la melodía. Su mente vagaba en recuerdos y sensaciones que le producía la música, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse en sintonía con el sonido y pronto olvidó que estaba en la sala común de High Alliance, relajando todos sus músculos, dejándose llevar por la armonía.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron las notas finales de la canción, y la vibración de la música abandonó sus oídos, Yaoyorozu abrió los ojos lentamente, exhalando el aire en un suspiro, sonriendo ampliamente. Se sentía identificada con la melodía, la cual comenzaba lenta y dulce, pero que progresivamente iba cambiando a un tono más agresivo y profundo, para luego volver a una calma suave. Era ella misma, hecha canción.

Se iba a levantar del asiento cuando notó que no estaba sola como creía, a solo unos pasos, Todoroki la observaba fijamente con un vaso de té helado en su mano…

-Todoroki… no me dí cuenta que estabas aquí. - Le dijo, algo apenada y se preguntó cuánto habrá escuchado de la canción.

-Esa canción… nunca la había escuchado antes. -

-Oh… quizás no sea muy conocida. Aprendí a tocarla de niña. - Comentó desviando la mirada con algo de vergüenza, llevando sus ojos a las teclas del instrumento.

-Es muy linda. - Levantó la mirada al chico frente a ella, quien le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña. -Nunca aprendí a tocar un instrumento. - Él volvió a ponerse serio y sus ojos recorrieron el conjunto de instrumentos que reposaban alrededor de ella.

-Siempre hay tiempo de aprender. - Respondió Momo y sintió esa emoción que la invade cuando siente que puede ayudar. -Puedo enseñarte. - Todoroki la miró sorprendido y pareció meditarlo. -Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Te explicaré lo básico. - Antes que él pudiera decidir si quería aprender o no, Momo alcanzó el banco de la batería y volvió a invitarlo a sentarse en su lugar, ella usaría el asiento de Bakugo.

Shoto dejó su vaso en la mesa entre los sillones y se acercó, ubicándose en el asiento que había estado utilizando ella. Momo le sonrió ampliamente, feliz de poder enseñarle, ayudar.

-Comenzaremos con una mano sola. - Ella colocó su mano en el sector del teclado que tenía en frente, Shoto la imitó. -Los dedos deben ir sobre este conjunto de teclas. Del par negro, la primera blanca es el DO. - Le indicó, señalando con su dedo la tecla. -Luego hacia la derecha asciende la escala, así DO-RE-MI-FA… - Shoto siguió sus instrucciones y con sus dedos marcó la escala que le señalaba. Momo asintió con entusiasmo. -Así es, Todoroki! - Lo animó y ella repitió la escala en su sector del teclado. -Hagámoslo juntos. - Cada uno en su sector comenzaron a tocar la escala, al principio no coordinaron, pero luego de un par de intentos, lograron comenzar en el mismo punto y el sonido armonizó en sintonía.

-Es fácil. -

-Sí, lo es. Ahora tratemos una melodía sencilla. - Momo improvisó una melodía combinando la escala. Shoto la miraba atentamente. Cuando ella finalizó, él recorrió las teclas de su sector en el mismo orden que ella le había mostrado en el suyo. Sonrió al escuchar que la música fluía de sus dedos. -Aprendes rápido, Todoroki. -

-Gracias. -

Él levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Momo se sintió algo nerviosa al sentir sus ojos intensos indagar en los propios y se tentaba de desviar la mirada, pero a la vez, no quería dejar de mirarlo. Una lucha interna se debatió en su mente, mientras se decidía si romper el momento o se dejaba llevar por el magnetismo de la situación.

-¿Puedes enseñarme una canción? Como la que estabas tocando. - Fue él quien rompió el momento, llevando su vista otra vez al teclado. Momo tuvo que sacudir levemente la cabeza, para volver al tema en cuestión, su mente aún algo confundida por el intercambio intenso de miradas.

-Esa canción es un poco difícil. Me llevó mucho tiempo aprenderla. Quizás podamos probar alguna más sencilla. -

-De acuerdo. - Shoto colocó ambas manos sobre las teclas. -Pero se supone que debo usar ambas, ¿No? - Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, es correcto… pero en la primera clase, utilizar ambas manos, es difícil. -

-Intentemoslo. -

Con paciencia Yaoyorozu continuó enseñándole elementos cada vez más complejos de piano. Todoroki parecía tener una curiosidad voraz y con cada cosa que incorporaba, le pedía más. Así entre la lección y algo de improvisación, una nueva melodía comenzó a surgir de ellos.

Combinando lo aprendido con los sectores de piano que se habían repartido, ambos repetían el ejercicio, resultando en una canción que nacía de la unión de sus sonidos…

Habían comenzado con algo suave, casi tímido, mientras las manos de Todoroki se familiarizaban con las teclas y con las notas. Pronto Momo presionó sus habilidades, incluyendo algo de ritmo, a lo que él siguió obedientemente. La melodía tierna y suave comenzó a escalar en intensidad, mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por la música y sus manos recorrían el teclado ya sin tantos temores. Los graves y los agudos se fusionaban creando una música personal, pasional, única. Ambos tan absortos en la tarea no se daban cuenta que sus cuerpos acompañaban el sonido, moviéndose al compás de la intensidad, perdiéndose en la armonía, agitándose por la vigorosidad de su melodía.

Al finalizar la canción, los dos se sentían agotados. Se miraron, con los rostros rojos por la agitación. Sus corazones alborotados, latían con fuerza dentro de sus pechos, sus mentes todavía agobiadas por la intensidad de la música y de sus acciones.

-Eso, estuvo muy bien, Todoroki. - Sus palabras salieron en un susurro ahogado por la agitación. Shoto la miró fijamente y dejó ver una sonrisa. Luego se levantó de su asiento.

-Gracias por la lección, Yaoyorozu. Creo que me agrada el piano. - Comentó él, sin apartarle la mirada.

-Cuando gustes… podremos tener otra clase. -

-De acuerdo. -

Shoto no agregó nada más y comenzó su camino hacia su dormitorio. Se sentía extraño, todavía tenía acelerado el corazón y sus manos estaban temblorosas (esto último supuso que se debía a estar tanto tiempo tocando el piano) La canción que habían creado juntos retumbaba en su mente, la música erizandole la piel y recorriéndole el cuerpo como un escalofrío placentero.

Deseaba poder tener la oportunidad de volver a tocar con ella, de hacer música juntos. Quizás, la próxima lección puedan crear una canción nueva.

FIN

Tenía esta idea hace algunos días en la cabeza y la escribí de un tirón! Así que puede haber algunas inconsistencias, sobre todo porque no había pensado bien el final…

El punto que quería transmitir era una metáfora, si alguno de ustedes la captó, seré muy feliz de haberlo logrado. Sino, tendré que escribir otra lección más descriptiva..

Detalle sobre la lección de piano… Lo único que sé de piano es lo de las escalas (que me lo enseñaron en primaria, hace muuuuuuchos años) Sé que es mucho más complejo que lo que escribí, pero mi cabeza no daba para más.

Gracias por haber leído hasta acá!

Todos los comentarios serán muy bienvenidos!


End file.
